Arma 2 Changelog
The Arma 2 server is under adjustment and is fairly stable. Island Life v2.5.4 Added: Police Added: Fire extinguisher to all ESU vehicles. (Used to put out fires) Added: Random building fires Fixed: Stat save (Atcually fixed! No bULL SHIT) Fixed: Donor Skins. Fixed: Constant damage after changing player skins Fixed: Donor license and Speed cam issues. Changed: How far you need to be from your air vehicle to save it.(Should Fix C-130s not saving) Changed: Tow Truck trunk size. Changed: Tow Truck price. Changed: Controls tab. Island Life v2.5.1 Added: Button to toggle Color Corrections (7 key) Fixed: Various money exploits Fixed: Stats transferring over to other sides Fixed: Drug effects messing with color corrections Fixed: VOIP (In-Game Voice Chat) Changed: Drug Prices Changed: Gang area paychecks Island Life v2.5 Added: Button to toggle Color Corrections (6 key) Fixed: Station and bar robbing Fixed: Fixed Assassination mission Fixed: You can't save destroyed vehicles anymore Fixed: Mazda and Charger dealer Fixed: Stat Save, more info below Changed: Price of S.W.A.T Ladder Changed: Various bounty edits Changed: Prices of ESU Vehicles Changed: Removed Bell Helicopter Island Life v2.4 Added: Vehicle Retrieve to Sheriff ATM Fixed: Null license error in sporting goods Fixed: Hunting License Fixed: Assault Rifle License Fixed: Prices of items in sporting goods Fixed: Save Point near Apple Orchard Fixed: Bug where you could buy skins for free Changed: Increased distance that you need to be near the Save Point Changed: Modified gas station roberies Changed: Price of the Pedo van Changed: Moved pedo van to High End Sports Cars Changed: Stat save improvements Island Life v2.3.2 Fixed: Drug prices Fixed: Cop side database error Fixed: Time between robberies Changed: Guard Mission payouts Changed: Price of Sketchy White Van Island Life v2.3 Added: Police gun Saving Added: Police radio sound effects Added: Cuff and Uncuff sound effects Fixed: TONS of bugs and exploits Fixed: Jail timer Changed: Price of Whale Changed: When you purchase a car, you are automaticly put in the car Changed: Police hostpital bills cut in half Island Life v2.0 Added: Sheriff Tahoe to Sheriff Department. Added: Color Corrections to make things more HD Added:The Hospital Fee now applies to police. Fixed: Bug where Speed Cameras removing donor license instead of drivers license. Fixed: The sidewalk near the civ vehicle retriever is no longer blocked. Fixed: '''Hostage Area Changed: The Emita government finally got the stop signs placed in the right spots. Changed: Complete economy overhaul and rebalance Changed: TCG Moon Pie to Hiddens Cream Pie Changed: BrycE beef jerky to Gamerz's Meat Stick '''Changed: Rewrote the entire Hospital fee system. Changed: Rewrote the whole database system Changed: Updated the briefing to a new format and corrected some spelling. Removed: VWGolf Removed: FBI Slots Removed: Private Storage Notes: ''' This update also included a stat wipe! But rest assured the stat save will work much better now! Report any bugs at http://bugs.tacticalcombatgaming.com Island Life v1.6.1 '''Fixed: All bugs from last update Changed: Hospital fee changed dramatically Island Life v1.6 Added: Cop18 and Cop 19 FBI slots Added: Cop20 FTO training slot Added: Cop13 SWAT slot Added: Job centre Added: More civ slots Added: Airport checkpoint Added: Body Armor Added: UI Body Armor indicator Added: Hospital fee on death Fixed: Cop10 Changed: Player housing Changed: The map (Things have been moved) Changed: Player Arrays (Should fix Error: No Unit Issues) Changed: The cop interaction menu Body Armor Explanation: -Level 1 lets you take 2 more bullets -Level 2 lets you take 4 more bullets -Level 3 lets you take 7 more bullets -You cannot stack Body Armor -Level 1 can be bought at Barely Legal or the Patrol Officer Box (Untrained Officers ARE ALLOWED to have this -Level 2 can be bought in any Gang Areas or Patrol Officer Box (You MUST BE TRAINED to have this) -Level 3 can be bought in Terror or the S.W.A.T Box -To purchase Level 1 or 2 as a cop, you must have the Patrol Training license ' =' Special Thanks to Sgt Foolish for helping with this update. If any bugs are found, please report them to http://bugs.tacticalcombatgaming.com/ and we will fix them ASAP Thanks for playing on {TCG}, we hope you enjoy your stay ' ='